


Off Duty

by Antigravitykitty



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Reader-Insert, Rocky off duty, having drinks with Rocky, people drink and people smoke, this is High & Low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigravitykitty/pseuds/Antigravitykitty
Summary: Reader has intrusive thoughts and a couple drinks with Rocky.





	Off Duty

You meet him in a bar and almost don’t recognize him. You knew him from club heaven, every night he came down the staircase behind the dj and officially started the night, a priest on his pulpit, every dancer a worshipper. Sometimes he could be seen wandering through the club and on occasion, you talked. You knew that he protects women, that he gives them a chance when noone else will. He is larger than life, big coats, shiny teeth, a cane and an intimidating aura.  
Tonight, he is wearing a white shirt, white pants,white jacket. No coat, no cane no grill. He looks vulnerable  
_Where is your armour?_ You think. When he looks up from his drink you realize that you said it out loud  
_Jesus fucking christ, you idiot!You can’t say that! You’re being awkward!!_  
A raised eyebrow and the hint of a smile  
“No fights tonight. No need for an armour”  
“I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to be rude.”  
_Who cares what you meant, you were rude and you’re intruding on his private time! Fuck off now before he gets seriously annoyed!_  
“It’s ok. I usually think of it as a uniform, but it might as well be an armour.”  
_Why is he still talking to me? Oh, he is probably bored._  
You don’t know what to do next, so you give him a wonky smile and walk to the bar to get a drink.  
_That was awkward, why do you have to be so awkward, how are you not even able to hold a normal conversation for fucks sake?_  
Once you have your Gin Tonic you take out your cigarettes and fumble to find your lighter  
_Great! The one bar in town that doesn’t have complimentary matches and you forget your lighter. You’re such an idi-_  
He appears next to you and gives you a light.  
“Your one night off and you’re still helping damsels in distress?”  
_That was a stupid thing to say! You’re so awkward!_  
“It’s nothing.”  
He turns around and goes back to his table, seems to think for a moment and then tilts his head, an invitation to sit with him.  
_Hah! Lets see how you fuck this one up. Grab your stuff and walk over. No, not like that! You’re looking stupid, you’re acting s-_  
“I often see you in the club. Do you come for the music or the drinks?”  
_He asked you a question! Say something smart. At least something that’s not completely moronic._  
“I come for the atmosphere and to dance. Its peaceful there.”  
_Peaceful?? It’s a club you moron! Its loud! How can you be so -_  
“Yeah, it is. It’s a place where women can go and pe protected for a couple hours. That was the idea when we started the club.”  
_Did he just agree with you? No way, you must have misunderstood._  
“Was it hard? To get it started? I know that there are scout groups in the city who don’t like it.”  
_Great. Remind him of his troubles. Moron._  
He smiles. A wild smile, more of a challenge than a display of amusement.  
“It was hard, very hard. Sometimes I thought I would fail. But I’m strong now and I’m not alone.”  
_Is he really talking to you as if you were a normal person?_  
After this, you feel oddly at ease. Things were not easy for him, he had doubts, he was human after all.  
You drink and he lights your cigarettes and you talk. About the club, the DJ they hired, food and books and music you liked and it is easy. He doesn’t seem to judge you at all and one time you make him laugh; his head tilted back and he cant stop, he almost howls laughing like a coyote or a hyena. You want to hear it again.  
_Don’t be silly. You’re not that funny and you won’t meet him again like this._  
The sun is almost up and the bar is about to close when you leave.  
“You want me to walk you home? Or to the station? It’s still dark.”  
_Don’t make him waste more of his time on y-_  
“It really wouldn’t be a bother, i should clear my head before going home anyway.”  
“Ok then. This way.”  
The air has gotten a bit chilly overnight and you walk fast to warm up but when you have to stop at a red light you can’t help but shiver just ever so slightly.  
You feel a thin jacket around your shoulders and his arms lingering just for a moment and for just a moment you feel safe. Completely and utterly safe and you don’t want him to take his arms away. Before you can warn yourself of the stupidity of you decision you make a tiny step and tilt your head to lean it against his chest, inhaling his smell of cigars and whiskey and aftershave. He stiffens for a second but then just holds you and you stand at the red light for hours or minutes or seconds, who cares, you’re happy.  
You walk next to each other for the rest of the way and nobody talks.  
When you arrive both of you hesitate to let the night end, but the sky is slowly lighting up and a new day begins.  
“Will you be at the club tonight?”  
“Yes”  
“Ask for me at the entrance. They will bring you to me.”  
And with this, he turns around and walks away.  
_Ok, admittedly it seems as if he doesnt mind having you around, but you and me both know that it can’t be that easy, right?_  
_Shut up, not today._


End file.
